headcanon_islandfandomcom-20200213-history
Whisper the Wolf (TheIronJedi)
Whisper the Wolf is lone sniper with mysterious origins, but to spite this she's very sweet if you get to know her. Background Beginnings Whisper lived a quiet and peaceful life with her mother in an unknown town on the mainland. Whisper never knew who her father was and her mother would refuse to tell her. Later her mother would start dating other man named Smithy. Smithy was always kind to Whisper and her mother and Whisper began to see him as a seriget father figure. he'd bring his Wisp friends over and let Whisper play with them. Saving her mother one night Whisper's mother was kiddnapped. And when Whisper woke the next morning she couldn't find her and contacted Smithy. Angered by this Smithy took action. he and Whisper would go on a mission to save her. Smithy would create two Wispons, tough Whisper who to use hers, and tracked down the collperates. they broke into there Facility and found them torturing her. Smithy and Whisper took action and and dispose of a majority of them. however, they'd soon discover there leader was Whisper's father and that they were Robotnik afilitated. he captured Whisper's mother to inact his "revenge" and infuriated by this Smithy went all in and attacked him. Whisper was shocked by this, but decided she needed to help her mother. she help her mother up and they tried escaping. however in the fight Smithy would miss his wispon shot and it hit a highly explosive barrel and blow up right infront of Whisper's mother. luckily Whisper was alright, but her mother died in the blast. Smithy was heartbroken and couldn't believe what happened. While he was in shock Whisper's father tried striking a final blow but Whisper shot him down. Smithy was somewhat able to recompose himself and thanked Whisper and said she was a good kid. they then brought Whisper's father into justice and Whisper would come to live with him. The War years would pass and Whisper and Smithy would hear rumors of a new Eggman Empire rising. not liking the idea of this Whisper and Smithy decided to take action and called up Mimic, Claire Voyance, and Smithy and together formed a group called the Diamond Cutters. Whisper would love spending time with her new team and it helped her forget about her mother's passing. they did jobs big and small, but didn't get there break until they stopped one of eggman's bigger plans. Later Smithy would bring her into his lab and showed her a new Wispon he was working on. He called called a "variable wispon" and it was able to use any Wisp and would help them be better coordinate as a team. he told her that they'd all get one once it was finalized but he wanted to show her it first. she loved it and couldn't wait for it to be finished. Mimic's betrayal the next day Mimic told them about an old project Robonik was bringing back. Claire got a bad feeling about it and told Whisper to hang back. Whisper agreed and they started on with the mission. they went to a an old Robotnik outpost and found Shadow Androids. however unknown to them Mimic then sprung his trap and released the Androids on them. they ended up killing all them members and Whisper couldn't handle it. Mimic would then come for Whisper but she hide. after Mimic left she took there Wisps and went back to HQ, took the prototype Wispon, and started keeping to herself. after all that happened she realized that having friends would only cause trouble and decided to work on her own. she would then become the shadowy protector of the Resistance seeing it as her last hope for taking down eggman. after that the Resistance would dub her the "Guardian Angel" and she'd help fight with them without interfering with them. The search for Shadow eventually she would come to blows with a Hedgehog by the name Shadow after he killed the Jackal Squad and as much as the jackal squad was a threat she never wanted anyone to die. so she tracked down Shadow and attempted to take him in but in there fight Shadow used and ability call Chaos Light and it ended up blinding her. she lost the battle a came to have a grudge on Shadow. After the War (Main timeline only) she then tried looking for information on Shadows whereabouts so she broke into one of Robotnik's facilities. there she met Sonic and Silver as they were looking for info as well. they befriended one another and found what they were looking for. she then joined them on there mission to defeat Neo Metal Sonic. once she noticed Shadow was there she attempted to take him on, but decided that at the moment his an ally and that it wasn't worth it for now. they then took down Metal Sonic and she left them knowing she did some good in the world. later she'd meet up with her new found companion Tangle and she would show Whisper around her village. they'd come to the mineral museum and there she met Jewel who showed her around until the Babylon Rouges robbed the museum and unknowingly kidnapped Jewel. Tangle and Whisper would then processed to rescue Jewel and take back the robbed minerals. The Hunt for Mimic (being work on) The Metal Virus Saga (i'll work on this once the Metal Virus Saga is complete) Return of Underground Timeline (Infinite and Whisper) after a while she came across Infinite. with Infinite wanting to gain back some of his courage he attacked her, but Whisper saw right through his tough exterior and realized how broken he was. she pointed this out to him and he new she was right. after that she tired helping him through his troubles and they had many adventures. later she began to have romantic feelings for him as he did for her. Infinite also admitted he had a grudge against Shadow and they started tracking him down together. Friends * Wisps *Slinger (deceased) *Claire Voyance (deceased) *Smithy (deceased) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Tangle the Lemur (best friend) *Jewel the Beetle Return of Underground Timeline *Infinite Enemies *Dr. Robotnik * Mimic the Octopus *Shadow the Hedgehog *Neo Metal Sonic *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross Abilities *Stealthy *Enhanced Vison (requires her Mask) *Wisp communication (requires her Mask) *Variable Wispon *Flight (requires Hover Wisp) *Boosting and creating explosions (requires Rocket Wisp) *Creating Spiked constructs (requires Spike Wisp) *Hammer (requires Cube Wisp) *Laser Projection (requires Laser Wisp) Relationships Do to her quiet and closed off exterior she generally prefers to be alone, however she can make exceptions. Silver (being worked on) Return of Underground Timeline Infinite see Infinite/Whisper Miscellaneous Type: Strength affiliations: Diamond Cutters, The Resistance, Team Silver, The Restoration Possessions: Variable Wispon, Mask, 6 Miniaturized Wisp Capsules Headcanon sources Beginnings *Headcanon Interpretation The War *Headcanon Interpretation *Tangle & Whisper issue 3 Search of Shadow *Headcanon Interpretation After the War *IDW Sonic issue 8 *IDW Sonic issue 9 *IDW Sonic issue 10 *IDW Sonic issue 11 *IDW Sonic issue 12 *IDW Sonic 2019 Annual The Hunt for Mimic *Tangle & Whisper issue 1 *Tangle & Whisper issue 2 *Tangle & Whisper issue 3 *Tangle & Whisper issue 4 Infinite and Whisper *Headcanon Interpretation Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons (heroes)